The present invention relates to a non-stick coating with improved scratch resistance.
Non-stick coatings applied to cookware are known. Such coatings are also known to be prone to scratching.
Such coatings are routinely applied to a hard undercoat of alumina, enamel, stainless steel or polyamide-imide (PAI) to improve their scratch resistance.
In principle, that undercoat forms a barrier that prevents scratches from reaching the surface of the substrate.
The present invention aims to provide a non-stick coating with a scratch resistance that is improved over known coatings, while retaining excellent non-stick properties.
The invention provides a non-stick coating with improved scratch resistance, comprising an undercoat applied to a substrate, coated with a primary coat comprising a fluorocarbon resin and one or more fluorocarbon resin-based outer coats.